4 Men too Many
by CyberMorph
Summary: Dempsey is fed up dealing with zombies but has no choice when the doctor accidentally sends them all back to Kino Der Toten once again.


_Zombies - Kin der Toten_

_Dempsey - Anger problem  
>Richtofen - Annoying doctor<br>Nikolai - Drunk Russian  
>Takeo - Obsessed with 'Honah'!<em>

_Dempsey and Richtofen hate each other. Everyone hates Nikolai. Takeo is the odd man out._

**Call of Duty: Zombies: 4 Men too Many  
>_<strong>

"Oh way to go Richtofen!" Dempsey yelled as he slapped the back of Richtofen's head. "You just brought us back here again!" He said snarling.

"Yah yah shut up Dempshee. It's all a-" Richtofen got cut off mid sentence.

"Okay let's get one thing straight here. My name is not 'Dempshee' alright? It's Dempsey!" He yelled. All of a sudden some roaring could be heard from multiple directions and the sound of a womans voice quietly groaned with a louder riff at the end. All four of them then saw a small red line at the bottom left of their vision. Everyone groaned.

"Perfect!" Yelled Dempsey. "Just fuckin' perfect Richtofen! You brought us here just in time for the zombies!"

"This will not be good for my honah!" Said Takeo.

"SHUT UP TAKEO! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Dempsey replied then he sighed. "Well, might as well buy the M14! It's not like I have anything better to do today!" He complained as he ran up the stairs to purchase the weapon. He looked down and saw Nikolai standing there downing a bottle of vodka. Dempsey sighed angrily and took a precision shot from his M14 which blasted the vodka bottle in pieces.

"NOOOOOOO!" Screamed Nikolai. "My vodka!"

"STOP DRINKING ALCOHOL FOR 2 FUCKING SECONDS!" Dempsey said as he took aim and killed a zombie with a headshot. He tossed everyone an M14 except for Richtofen. He threw the weapon as hard as he could to Richtofen and it smacked him on his forehead which caused the doctor to fall down. Dempsey smirked then saw a little Revive sign above Richtofen's head. "Oh my god are you serious?" Dempsey asked. Takeo revived him and the doctor ran up to Dempsey and stabbed him in the arm.

"Oopsh! I meant to knife ze zombie but I accidentally got you." Said Richtofen. Dempsey just turned around slowly with a pissed off look. The doctor immediately stopped smiling and ran off. Dempsey continued killing zombies.

"Wow you guys. I killed all 9 zombies that round while you guys sat there like DUMBASSES!" He screamed. The next round began with the same sound as when the first round started. Now everyone saw another line next to the first red line indicating the next round has started. "Alright I'll take this window. You three take a separate one. I'm not doing all the damn work."

The three did as they were told and eventually made it to round 5 before Dempsey directed everyone downstairs into the first room. "Grab the Spectra everyone." Dempsey told.

"I'd rather grab some vodka..." Nikolai complained.

Dempsey just looked up at the ceiling then closed his eyes. "Oh my gooooddd... Why me? Why?" Richtofen looked over at Dempsey.

"Itsh not all about you ya know." He said.

Dempsey looked over to Richtofen. "Richtofen, can you oh I don't know.. Shut the fuck up for gods sake?"

"Oh you're one to talk mishter 'I am za leader'! You know what you are? You're the leader of shvucking up!" Replied Richtofen with authority.

"Excuse me? Whose the one that brought us to this shit hole? Oh right, that was you!"

The two kept arguing when Nikolai interrupted them. "Guys stop it wait!" Everyone looked at Nikolai. "Okay now that I have your attention I have a very important question to ask: Has any of you seen any trace of vodka around here?" Immediately after that Dempsey turned away really fast and just let out a full-on rage suppressed muffled scream. Then round 6 started when Takeo killed the crawler.

"Takeo you fucking idiot!" Yelled Dempsey.

The four of them were fighting off a large hoard of zombies. Dempsey tossed a grenade and blew up a zombies legs so it was crawling. "Now nobody kill it." But Takeo accidentally pulled the trigger and killed the zombie which triggered round 7 to start. Dempsey walked up to Takeo and smashed his face against the wall once really hard which cause Takeo to grimace in pain. "DAMN YOU!" Dempsey said.

Everyone was killing zombies but eventually it became too much to handle, so Richtofen opened the door to the outside where all four scurried out and kept killing. Dempsey made another crawler then walked over to Takeo and went face to face with him and talked quietly so the others couldn`t hear him. "I swear Takeo if you kill that zombie, I will strap a grenade to your pants and dismember YOUR legs!" When they walked over to the metal fence Dempsey noticed a box with question marks on it. "Oh thank god a mystery box!" Dempsey said which sounded surprisingly cheerful.

"Does it contain vodka?" Nikolai asked out loud. Dempsey turned and smacked Nikolai as hard as he could before buying a new gun. He got a china lake. "Seriously? Fuck that." He said as he waited for it disappear and try again. This time he got a ballistic knife. "Fuck right off!" He said and waited. Richtofen tried his luck and got the RPK.

"Oh yah!" The doctor displayed his approval.

Nikolai tried it and got the Galil. Dempsey was getting annoyed at the fact that the two people he hated most got decent weaponry while he was getting utter crap. Dempsey tried the mystery box again and got a single pistol. "WHAT THE HELL?" Takeo tried afterwards and got a Ray Gun. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Screamed Dempsey. He tried the box again but this time a bear showed up and laughed in his face which caused the box to relocate somewhere they haven't been yet. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Dempsey was so choked he was kicking the building next to him and punching the wall when Takeo killed the crawler. "I seriously hate this shit!" Dempsey voiced. "What else could go wrong?" Just then the atmosphere got blanketed in blue fog and a voiced yelled 'Fetch me their souls!'. "OH MY GOD!" Yelled Dempsey.

Everyone killed the dogs and Richtofen got the max ammo powerup.

"I killed many dogs!" Takeo said with pride. "This is great for my honah!"

Dempsey simply ripped out some hair from his head then kicked open the metal fence door then proceeded up the stairs into the building while mumbling to himself. His eye was twitching and his pupils and iris' were really small. Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen were all sharing a laugh when they saw Dempsey's basic weaponry still and taunted him.

A few rounds later the gang arrived at the theater and Dempsey turned on the power. He looked to his right and saw the mystery box again. "Fuck you." Said Dempsey then he gave the box the finger. Nikolai ran up to it and spent some points and ended up with the Zeus Cannon. "WHAT THE? OH MY GODDDD!" Yelled Dempsey. Dempsey spent his points and got a python. Dempsey remained quiet and stood still for a couple seconds. Then he jumped on top of the box and started breaking it apart and completely destroyed it. A whole bunch of guns poured out onto the floor and he grabbed two Ray Guns for duelies. "THERE!" He yelled. Nikolai, Richtofen and Takeo all backed away when the box magically repaired itself and the guns all disappeared. Even the ones in Dempsey's hands. A random dog came out from behind the corner and killed Dempsey immediately with no chance of revival then just disappeared into thin air.

The three of them all fought off the 14th round of zombies and only went down a few times. When the final zombie got killed Dempsey appeared next to them with only a pistol as his weapon. "What the hell happened?" He asked.

"I shink ze box didn't like you deshtroying it." Said Richtofen.

"Yah." Takeo agreed. "You dishonahed it."

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Snapped Dempsey. Dempsey ran to the mystery box as round 15 was starting. He received a cross bow. Dempsey threw his arms in the air and let them fall. "I give up! I fucking give up." So Richtofen went to give it a try and got a Ray Gun himself.

"Oh yah!" He yelled waving it in front of Dempsey's face. Dempsey took his pistol and shot the doctor in the head which sent him down needing a revive. Dempsey leaned over and snatched the Ray Gun from his hands.

"Thanks." He said and started killing zombies with it. Takeo revived Richtofen. Richtofen reached over and grabbed the Ray Gun back. Dempsey grabbed it and the two of them were fighting over the Gun.

"Give me ze gun! I bought it it's mine!"

"That box purposely gives me shit! I'm using it!"

The two kept going at it but the force of the two guys pulling at it caused the gun to snap in half and the two guys falling backwards in opposite directions. Takeo and Nikolai finished up the round of zombies while Richtofen and Dempsey stared at each other in anger because of the broken gun. They immediately got to their feet and started fist fighting. "Hey hey you guys knock it off!" Said Nikolai trying to break them apart and eventually separated them. "You two are fighting like a bar fight when last bottle of vodka gets sold!" Dempsey took the blunt end of his pistol and pistol whipped Nikolai. He stormed over to the mystery box and tried his luck again. The bear showed up and the box disappeared. Dempsey took his pistol and pointed it to the side of his head and killed himself without hesitation.

The other three managed to stay alive but every round Dempsey came back he just killed himself right away. Eventually the rest of them died at round 27 and were eaten by zombies.

**THE END**


End file.
